Slawoosh! (Part 1 of 3)
by Grungehamster
Summary: Part I: Wealthy Sheep Merchants are a Bad Omen! is about Sylvie and Zank (two immortal alchemists - not a couple, just close friends) as they board the pirate ship, Cadogan. There's a good bit of colloquial dialect for that time period, so if that gets to be a problem, let me know. There's also a lot of jumping around - like Baccanno! this is a pulp fiction.


**Notes**: _This is my first fan-fiction. I enjoy anime so I decided to give this a try. I chose Bacanno! because I thought there just weren't enough works for this show, and because I thought the pulp-fiction style would be fun. I originally planned out three parts to Slawoosh! However, depending on the exposure my story gets, I may or may not continue the story. If no one reads and reviews, it's unlikely that I will keep writing it, haha. Regardless, I hope you'll enjoy it all the same. But please, review if you want to read more._

**Summary (light spoilers)**: _The story takes place in three different time periods with three sets of characters. There's the 1718 arc, which is about Sylvie Lumiere and Zank Rowan, two of the first immortals, who find themselves aboard the famed 1700's pirate ship – the Cadogan. There's the 1931 arc, which is about Firo Prochainezo and Ennis as they embark on an adventure to South America with two new friends. And lastly, there's the 2002 arc about a pair of time travelers who are looking for a way to get back to 2085 by using Firo as a "marker" in time, because of they believe Firo lives in the "fifth dimension" beyond time and space._

**SLAWOOSH! – PART I: **

**Wealthy Sheep Merchants are a Bad Omen!**

By C. Lincoln

_1718 Fort Gambia, Britain_

Ewan, Thomas and Zachary slouched in their seats, and rambled incessantly as they held their mugs to their bright red faces. The three drunken friends were regulars of the Mangled Mutt, and after a long and rainy workday, they wanted nothing more than to drink hardily and spread their infinite wealth of idiocy.

"Have ye' fine gentlemen heard the one about the black bride?" Ewan blurted out, eager to tell.

"Enough with your ghost stories, Ewan!" Thomas detested.

"Aw, c'mon chap, this 'uns good."

Zachary shook his head in reluctance. "Let the boy speak, or he'll be buggin' me m'bout it la'er."

"If you chaps don't wan ta hear ma story, ye can pay fer ye own drinks."

"Aye, aye, no need to get like a woman. Out with it, Shakespeare."

Ewan smiled as his squinty eyes circled the table, eyeing his victory. "It starts wid a gal, Anabella, the gov'ner's daughter." Ewan continued. "Ya see, she was sweet and kind lil' thing, and had all she could eva'want, but the love of her life. But one day, she meets a charming traveler by the name o' Ewan."

"Oh, please!" Thomas interrupted with cynicism.

"Shh!" Ewan's squinty eyes darted at Thomas. "Anyways… unfortunately Anabella, poor bloke, no matta how hard she tried, she could not get the charming traveler ta notice her. So later that night, she makes a bet wid the devil – Just give me 3 wishes, sir, and if'n I fail to make Ewan love me, you… you can have me soul ta keep. Suddenly, outta the corner of her room, the devil appeared before her. 'AHH!' She screamed. But the ghost put one finger up ta her mouth to shush her yappin' and whispered 'I accept.' And so, the very next day, Anabella made her first wish-"

Thomas raised up a hand. "Wait justa minute, weren't she scared out her wits just a moment ago?"

"Are ye telling the story or me?"

Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Ahem… so Anabella makes her wish – to become the most beautifulest gal in all the land. And instantly Ewan began ta notice her. The two started talkin' and saw each other mor' and mor' afta that. Until, one day, Anabella thought it was time to tell Ewan 'ow she felt, ya' see. So she takes 'im up to the hillside and expressed her love for him. But Ewan didn't look happy, rather he looked pale and uncomft'able. 'I'm sorry sweet Anabella, but there is another-"

"Oh, come on! Like you'd ever have two beautiful women chasing you in your life, this story's unrealistic!" Thomas pouted, his arms crossed and his eyes stapled to the floor. "I'm not drunk enough for this."

"ANYWAYS… Ewan told Anabella that he was in love with another, and they were engaged ta be married before she fell ill to a tragic disease. 'My former lover didn't want me to suffer the sight of her death, so she up 'n sent me away. But now I've received word of her recovery, and she has sent for my return. I'm sorry dear Anabella, but I must return to my darlin' fiance at once.'"

Thomas' ears perked up, his eyes widened, his mind caught off guard by the unexpectedly intriguing story. "Then what?"

"Anabella did not want ta give into the darkness in her heart but she had no choice, ya' see. She did not want ta lose her love, and she was fraught with fear of losing her soul. So she did the only thing she could do. 'I wish Ewan's fiance would be sent ta her grave.' She whispered. Without warnin', clouds began ta swirl above her, and before her eyes, Ewan began ta change. 'Your wish is my command.' A voiced called out to her, but it wasn't the sweet voice of Ewan, whom she had grown to love, but rather the ghastly whispered that haunted her that fateful night. For suddenly, she realized the truth!"

Thomas sat on the edge of his seat, with his hands covering his mouth.

"The truth" Ewan continued. "…that Ewan was the devil all along."

"Ahhh!" Thomas shrieked, falling out of his chair at the foot of a gorgeous young girl with hair like snow and a black dress sitting at the table behind him. Thomas blushed. "I'm sorry, miss. I-"

"It's alright." Sylvie replied, as she helped the man up.

Sitting across from Sylvie Lumiere was Zank Rowan. The two young alchemists were old friends, and had been discussing what to do next, now that word had reached them that Szilard Quates had killed three of their comrades – the accursed crew of the Advena Avis. Zank gave Sylvie a concerned look as she conversed with the drunkards.

"I enjoyed your friend's story. I have a question, though," inquired the silver-haired beauty.

Ewan let out a loud gulp. "Uh… sure, miss, what can I do ya for?"

"Did the devil love her?"

Ewan blushed at the sound of that question coming from such lush red lips. "Well, yes. The devil loved her, and granted her eternal life, so they may live together forever."

"I see. I suppose that would be the only way he could be with her then, wouldn't it? If he loved her, he would no longer own her soul. And if she were to go to heaven-hahaha… I suppose immortality is one way to keep us from heaven. But would a woman, who had committed such dark deeds, even have gone to heaven?" Sylvie smiled. "Thank you for that story, but we must be on our way."

Zank kept an eye on the three drunks as he helped Slyvie with her coat. The couple strolled out of the Mangled Mutt, together.

"You need to be careful, they could have been Szilard's hired goons." Zank scolded his companion.

"Zank, you can't live your life always worrying about Szilard. You might as well find a deserted island, if you want to ensure your safety. "

"It's not me I'm worried about, Syl. If that geezer comes looking for us, I'll give him a piece of my mind. I've got reflexes like a cat." Zank posed in an acrobatic stance, but was quickly bowled over by a rather large man running out of the alleyway, to Sylvie's amusement.

"Hahahaha." She covered her mouth, trying hard to stop her laughing.

Zank shook the dust off his jacket. "What's your name and business, sir?"

"Me? Why I'm just a wealthy sheep merchant, matey."

"Wealthy… sheep merchant?"

"The name's Howell, David Howell." The man was wore a fancy wig and fancy clothes, but spoke with a strange accent.

"What's your hurry, anyways?" Zank asked with little patience.

"The hurry? Oh right! I saw a pirate ship."

"A pirate ship?"

! ! !

_1931 Little Italy – America_

"Help! Help!" A tall but petite girl in a blue dress screamed as a hooded thief ran off with her purse. "He has my purse!"

It didn't take long for her to catch the attention of a group of young businessmen passing by. "Don't worry little lady, just watch our things, we'll catch him for you!" they promised, as they dropped her suitcases and ran after the thief.

"Oh, thank you! Please do your best."

She grinned devilishly, as soon as they had left, for all had gone according to her plan. Well, not quite. Unbeknownst to her, a wary Firo Prochainezo looked on from the rooftop.

The girl in blue carried the suitcases left behind to a blocked off alleyway, and began to pick each lock, one by one.

"Need any help, miss?" Firo asked, with his back blocking the exit.

The woman jumped up in shock. "Uh… no, thank you. I'm just helping my father open his darn suitcases." She smiled adorably.

"Oh, really? Cause it looks ta me like you was tryin' ta steal from those suitcases from."

The woman's cute smile suddenly turned to anger. "Step aside shorty. This is not your problem."

"If it happens on owah turf, it's owah problem."

"You, you're Camorrista?"

"That was pretty cleva' of ya, I must admit. I can't say I've evah seen a trick like that before – havin' a fake thief lure the real victims into droppin' their valuables. How's about you give us back the suitcases, and we give ya back your thief?"

From around the corner, an enormous man in a black suit emerged with the hooded thief in his clutches.

"Johann!" She cried. "Please! Please don't hurt him, I'll do anything."

Firo gave it a minute of thought. "Mr. Yagu, would you kindly escort this -"

"Maria." She said with her head hanging pathetically.

"Mr. Yagu, would ya kindly escort Miss Maria and her lova to owah base. Have Ennis look look 'em over a bit."

"Sure thing, Firo."

"A cleva' thief is hard to come by these days."

! ! !

_1718 Fort Gambia, Britain_

Zank, Sylvie, and the sheep merchant stood before the magistrate.

"A pirate ship? You must be a loon."

"That's what I told him, your honor. But he made us bring him to you." Zank insisted.

"Mr. Howell, Fort Gambia is Britain's greatest stronghold. It's so well protected, the royal treasures are kept safely in our vaults. We've never had so much as a bandit scratch our walls. Harharhar!"

"That may be true your honor!" The sheep merchant stood with aplomb. "Surely, the magnificence of this fort is known throughout the world. But I must deplore you, nonetheless, to at least send some men to investigate at once!" The sheep merchant's arms moved wildly during his presentation. "If my crew aren't safe within the walls of this fort, we'll… oh, I can't fathom what would happen to my poor sheep-trading mates."

"The answer is no, Mr. Howell."

"How about if I offer up the 100 sheep from my flock after my men are safely inside?"

"100 sheep you say? Hmmm… Very well, you have your warrant."

"But sir!" Zank protested.

"Zank, haven't you ever wanted to see a pirate ship? Oh, please Zank!" Slyvie slung herself on Zank's arm and looked at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, please Zank!" mimicked the sheep merchant.

"I guess if the magistrate doesn't mind."

! ! !

_20 minutes later…_

"Look, over there. I told you there was a pirate ship. And my men are waiting right outside the gates, but the guards won't let them in." The sheep merchant pointed out to sea. And sure enough, large was a large pirate ship on the horizon. Also, just outside the gates were the sheep merchant's men. There were nearly 50 of them gathered in the woods.

"I didn't know sheep trading was such a large business." The officer noted with surprise. "Alright, alright! Let the men in, and send word to the magistrate and govna'. Warn them about the pirates."

With that, the gates were opened.

"Hey, Syl, notice anything strange about these guys?" Zank asked, pointing to one of the sheep herders with several piercings along his body. Across from the pierced man was another sheep herder wearing an eyepatch.

"Is sheep herding a dangerous profession?" Zank muttered to himself.

The officer looked Howell, the sheep merchant, up and down. His gasped as he instantly realized who the wealthy sheep merchant really was.

With a smile on his face, the great pirate captain, David Howell, plunged his fist into the officer's gut, knocking him to the ground.

"Ahh!" A woman nearby screamed. Her fruitbasket spilled onto the floor, as the pirates dressed as sheep herders rushed the city.

DONG DONG DONG! "We're under attack! We're under attack!"

"Arrest that man! And his two companions too!"

! ! !

_2001 In the dark recesses of the interweb…_

Titor: Good morning. My name is John Titor. I am from the year 2086.

Blue: What?

Sean: It's a joke!

Joker: This guy's a lunatic.

Rose: If you're from the future, tell us what it's like there?

Titor: It will be hard for me to describe what life is like in the future because description is relative. What I might consider normal, you might find strange, and what I find strange, you normal. And perhaps, if I tell you all what the future is like, the future, in and of itself will change and my future will no longer be mine. I will be all that's left.

Joker: Ok, psycho.

Blue: Why did you come to this hell-hole, Titor?

Titor: I came because I'm looking for someone. You see, in the future, I built a time machine – a time machine that I am having difficulty recreating. But there is a man who can help me- someone whom I lost in the year 2086.

Sean: What is he - like your lover or something?

Titor: Lover, no. I wouldn't even call him a friend. I've only met him once before he died.

Joker: Ok, I'll bite. So your lover, he's gotta be like a kid right now if he lived to 2085, right? What are you, some kind of perv?

Titor: The man is not my lover, just an acquaintance.

Rose: Don't listen to these guys. What's his name, your friend?

Titor: He goes by the name Firo Prochainezo. And he should be about 18 years old in this era.

! ! !

_1931 Little Italy, America_

"So, you're from Ecuador? What's it like there?" Ennis inquired, as she rummaged through her closet.

"It's hard to say, I only lived there as a young child. I grew up mostly in New York. But my family's originally from Ecuador. Hey, aren't you supposed to be interrogating me? Why are you dressing me up?" replied the curious Maria.

"I just want to see how these dresses look. You see, as a member of the Martillo family, I don't really get to dress up in women's clothing much. So-"

"So I'm your mannequin!?"

"Well, yes, I hope you're not mad."

"Yeah, I don't mind. So you're the shorty's girlfriend or something?"

"Well, he's more like my master"

"Whoa, hold it there, sister. I don't need to know what you guys do in your alone time."

"What?" Ennis blushed profusely. "No! It's not like that. We haven't even kissed!"

"You two haven't kissed and you're already moving on to the kinky stuff, good for you."

"Zip it prisoner!"

"Whoa, your mood certainly changed."

"You two havin' fun?" An amused Firo said as he knocked on the door to Ennis' room.

"Firo! How long have you been standing there?!"

"Ennis, let's go. Bring Maria downstairs, we've got some things ta discuss."

By the time the three made it to the basement, Maiza Avaro and Ronnie Sukiart were already waiting. Johann was drinking hot cocoa on the kitchen table.

"Johann!" Maria said as she ran down the stairs.

Thomas pushed her away. "Maria, I'm fine, don't smother me."

"You know, you two remind me of a couple I know." Firo butted it.

Maiza stood tall at the center of the room for his big announcement. "From speaking with Johann, I've learned that Maria is from Ecuador. You're stealing money so that you could see your dying grandmother one last time, is that right?"

Maria looked away. "It's not your problem."

"Like I said before, if you're on owah turf, its owah problem." Firo echoed back to her.

"Ahem!" Maiza continued. "We've decided to take you there."

"You what!" Maria propped up in shock. "I told you this is not your problem."

"Don't be so naïve, we have our own motives, right Firo?"

"Dat's right!"

"Your own motives? What do you mean?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"How are we going to get there?"

"By train, what else? We know of a cheap one."

! ! !

_2001 Hillsborough County, America_

A man with bleached hair sat at his computer, typing with a lollipop hanging from his mouth, while second man, one much younger, watched over his shoulder. The older man is Doctor Titus Yosef, and the younger man, Johnny Spade. Together they are known on the web under the alias John Titor.

"You done yet, Doctor Titus?"

"Not yet."

"Tell me again why we need this, Firo kid."

"Time travel! We need him for time travel!"

"I get that, but why do we some kid?"

"Firo Prochainezo isn't just some kid. He's an immortal. Have you heard of the fifth dimension theory?"

"The fifth di-what?"

'Why did I get stuck in the past with _this_ kid?' Titus thought angrily to himself. "Look, it's like this – the third dimension is space. The fourth dimension is time. But one who lives in the fifth dimension lives in beyond time and space. Firo Prochainezo doesn't change. He doesn't become anything, he always just IS – a _constant_ in time. He's a _marker_ – a _checkpoint_ for the machine to find. Mankind, animals, even the mountains themselves will wither over time, but _he_ never changes a cell in his body. With him, we can travel back to our time, maybe even a little before, bet on a few winning sports teams, you know what I mean? No, of course you don't, you're an idiot."

"Just because someone isn't as smart as you doesn't mean they're an idiot. But wait a minute, last time we did this, didn't it kill him – this Firo?"

"Yes, the Firo in our time is dead. The machine killed him in exchange for allowing us to travel back to this time. But we can use the machine to travel to a few minutes before his death when he was still alive."

"No, that's not what I mean. Titus, if we use the machine, it will kill Firo in the past, so wouldn't he also be dead in the future?"

Titus Yosef, the genius time traveler instantly stopped typing as his lollipop dropped out of his open mouth.

"Who's the idiot now!" Johnny exclaimed as he waltz out of their dim-lit lab.

! ! !

_1718 Aboard the Cadogan_

"Ahoy maties!" Cried the victorious captain Davis as he ditched his wig and fancy clothing.

"Captain!" The crew cheered.

"Why did you bring us here?" Sylvie asked the pirate captain.

"Why darlin', you two are no captives. They were goin' ta hang the two of ya along with our crew. I had no choice but ta bring you aboard my ship or else they'd kill you two for sure. I wanted ta save the friends who helped me so!" He slung his arms around Sylvie and Zank. "You know, being a pirate is not so bad. I could make the two of you deckmates, how's about it?"

"No thanks." Zank replied removing the captain's arm. "And it wouldn't have mattered if they hung us."

Davis sighed. "I don't know what you mean, but very well. We're headed to our ol' hideout to restock. But we'll let you out atta next time we hit the port, is that to yor likin'?"

"Fine. Let us out at the next port."

"In the mean time, why not join us in the celebration?"

"Yeah, join us!" The crew shouted.

"No! Absolutely not." Zank protested.

"Zank, they didn't kill anyone. They just tied them up and headed straight to the vault." Sylvie urged.

"That's still stealing, Syl!"

A drunken pirate put his arms around Zank. "Bah, the crown steals from the people, we're stealin' it back."

"It's alright if you don't want to join. I was hesitant about joining too." Replied a slender dark-skinned man with eyes like an eagle. "But for me, the moment I met cap'n Howell, I knew it was right. I've been with him for six years now."

"You seem rather well-to-do. Didn't expect to see someone like you aboard this ship."

"Zank! That's rude." Sylvie exclaimed.

"No, it's alright. I'm Francisco, by the way."

"Call me Zank."

"I'm Sylvie."

Zank took a deep breath, and finally gave in. "I guess one drink won't hurt."

"Argh!" The crew cheered in frenzy.

! ! !

_Later that night_

Sylvie sang, Zank filled his belly with alcohol, and Fransisco competed in arm-wrestling contests, which he won with ease, as the crew aboard the Cadogen partied with reckless abandon until nightfall.

While the unsuspecting crew slept soundly, a shadowy figure with sharp eyes crept about, waking the sweet Sylvie and the accute Fransisco.

"Did you hear something?" Fransisco whispered.

"It sounds like someone's above us." Sylvie replied.

The two quietly ran to the top deck. "There!" Fransisco pointed to an obscure figure heading toward the captain's quarters. "Stop! Don't you dare disturb our captain!" She called out as she charged toward the figure with her sword in hand.

The shadowy figure turned the smoke, and surrounded the confused Fransisco.

"Fransisco!" Slyvie cried out.

"Where are you, bastard? Show yourself!" Fransisco could not see anything within the smoke. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her from behind. The shadowy figure placed one hand over Fransisco's mouth, as he plopped to the floor like a ragdoll.

"Ah, help!" Sylvie screamed.

As the crew rushed atop deck, the looming figure jumped off the railings and vanished into the dark ocean waters. The group rushed to Fransisco's aid.

! ! !

_1931 Aboard the Transcontinental Flying Pussyfoot_

Firo, Maria and Johann sat together uneasily.

"You guys evah heard the story o' the rail trace-ah?" Firo asked, trying to break the awkward silence. "You guys still don't trust us, huh? Well I don't blame ya. We're ruthless killers afta all, haha!"

"You, a killer? Ha!" retorted a defiant Johann.

"We don't need your help," added Maria.

"I told you's already. We ain't helpin' ya. You're owah prisona's got it? I'm da ward'n." The couple remain silent despite Firo's banter. Johann was the first boy Maria met in New York. They grew up together, alone on the streets. No one was there for them – something Firo understood completely. "Look. How's about this? I'll tell ya what we want in Ecu-aydor, if the two of you's quit the silent treatment, alright?"

Johann and Maria look at each other.

"Treasha." Firo said proudly. 'That oughta pique their interest.' He thought to himself. But to his dismay Johann and Maria stared blankly out the window. "Ahem, we're lookin' for El… El Dor-adoo." The couple remain unfazed. "What's wid the two of you's anyways? Isn't there anything you want?"

Maria smiled devilishly. "Why haven't you and Miss Ennis kissed?"

"Wha? That' ain't none of you's concern! We ain't even-"

"Oh, I heard you were her _master_." Johann butted in.

"_Oh master, please, don't punish me!_" Maria mocked.

"It ain't like that! She's not that kinda gal!" Firo quickly regained composure. He was hardly the smartest tool in the shed, but when it came to playground banter, he was no rookie. "What about the two of you's? Have you two kissed?"

"Of course, we have!" Maria nearly shouted.

"Oh really?" Firo mocked with a smirk.

"Maria!" Johann retorted, embarrassed.

"I mean, what's it to you? Are you some kind of pervert? You wanna know all our dirty secrets? Is that what you want to hear? We have wild and dirty-" Johann covered Maria's mouth, before she could say any more.

"Ahahaha!" Firo couldn't contain his laughter. "Ennis and I, you see, we've only known each other a year. But I can tell you's been together a long time, havencha?"

"Well yeah, we're all each other has," Johann beamed.

"That really quite sad," Firo responded.

"What do you know!" Maria shouted angrily.

"I was an orphan before the Martillo family picked me up. If not for them I would notta been the same man I am today."

"What, a criminal?"

"This is true. I'm no do-gooder. But I'm happy. You'll neva know happiness if ya don't have comrades."

! ! !

_2001 Hillsborough County, America_

"If we kill Firo now, he'll never have existed in the future to send us back to the past, that's it! Ahahaha!" Titus laughed maniacally. "But wait! What if that only changes this universe, it won't take us back because in our world line, Firo will still be alive. No, it'll work. Firo from this time doesn't affect Firo from our world line. No, we have to try!"

"Titus, why don't you stop talking to yourself and try to enjoy the era instead of worrying so hard about getting back to our time? Did you know they still had beaches in this time period?"

"No! If we don't go back, our colleagues will ridicule us. We need to prove we were successful. That's why I bought this IBM 5100. It'll be proof we were successful in going to the past."

"You mean your colleagues, I'm just a security guard."

"Don't you have family or something?"

"Nope."

"Girlfriend?"

"Nada."

"Friend?"

"Just you, Doctor Yosef."

"You're about to have no friends."

"Sir, we should never have killed a man to come here."

"It was the only way. We needed a constant. Without it, who knows what could happen. It's all for the benefit of science. Didn't you say you wanted to be an astronaut when you were young? You're the second man to ever travel through time. You're more important than the thousands who have gone to space."

"But sir, the machine took me first. I was actually in this time period for a whole three minutes before you even showed up. So technically…"

"Quiet, you! On second thought, Johnny, you were a guard at the prison where Firo was an inmate, correct?"

"Yes, sir. Good kid, never aged a day. I suppose that's why you wanted him, right?"

"Did he ever get into fights at the prison?"

"Not particularly, he was rather well-liked. But he did scrape his knee one time playing basketball. It healed right up."

"Interesting, what do you think would happen if he were to lose an arm or a leg? Perhaps we could simply use a part of his body as the constant rather than the whole."

"No clue sir. But the machine didn't just take his leg. It sucked him right up, like a vacuum."

"There's only one way to tell."

"What's that?"

"We need to capture Firo."

! ! !

_1718 Aboard the Cadogen_

Sylvie quickly rushed to Fransisco's side. "Let me check if she's alright." Sylvie let out a gasp as soon as she laid her head down on Fransisco's chest to listen for a heartbeat.

"What is it? Is he dead?" the Crew asked chaotically.

"No, he's fine. Zank, take him to his chambers and don't let anyone in but me." Zank nodded. "Don't worry, we're alchemists." She assured the crowd.

Zank grabbed Fransisco as the three headed below deck, where Captain Davis seemed to have awoken for a midnight snack.

"Hm? Is that-"

"Don't worry captain, we have everything under control. Stay out of the operating room." Sylvie demanded.

"Operating room!?"

"Zank, keep him out."

"You heard the lady."

Zank placed Fransisco on the bed and left the room. He then ushered the crowd out, as Sylvie closed the door behind them."

"What was it Syl?"

"It was chloroform."

"That's it?"

"Zank, Fransisco – he, no, she's a woman."

"What!?"

As the two alchemists tended to Fransisco's injury, the ship shook violently as if an explosion had occurred.

"We're under attack, Intruder!" A voice called out from beyond the room.

"I'll check it out." Zank assured Sylvie.

"Zank, be careful."

"Don't worry, or have you forgotten I'm immortal?"

"It could be Szilard."

"Don't worry, reflexes of a cat, remember?" With that, Zank leaves the room and heads up the deck, as the shaking stopped.

Above deck, the crew members were all plopped on the floor, asleep. Captain Davis held onto a bit of consciousness and called for Zank to come closer.

"Where is he?"

"The intruder, it's a she-she's very… f-fast, powerful. She's using some sort of smoke weapon. It put us all to sl-sleep. She went into the storage room." With that, Captain Davis collapsed.

Zank ran as fast as he could to the storage room, as the shadowy figure lept from wall to wall, as if in search of something. When she saw Zank, she lunged at him. Thinking quickly, Zank grabbed a nearby oar and propped it against the floor stopping the dark intruder in her tracks.

But she stood back up instantly and lunged after Zank again, this time, as if to gouge his eyes out.

BANG! Sylvie stood behind Zank with a rifle in hand. She wounded the intruder, as a few members of the crew stood half-awake behind them. With a few quick maneuvers, the intruder bounded over the men and disappeared into the dark ocean once again.

"What was that?" Sylvie asked.

"I don't know, but I saw her eyes. They were sharp-eyes like an eagle. I know I've seen them before. Sylvie, where's Fransisco?"

The two looked at each other and rushed back to Fransisco chambers, only to find that they were too late. She was gone.


End file.
